The Negotiation
by Medie
Summary: Danny can charm anyone, anywhere. Even under the most...extreme circumstances.


Title: The Negotiation  
  
Fandom: Without A Trace  
  
Pairing: Danny/Other UST  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: The scene is inspired by a novel I once read.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Word Count: 657  
  
Notes: for the 15MinuteFiclets Livejournal Community.  
  
"The Negotiation"  
by M.  
--------  
  
When she saw him hiding behind the counter, Detective Laurie Fortier smothered a groan and rested her head back against the wall. One look at the suit, the intense gaze, and the expectant expression on his face, he couldn't have screamed FBI any louder if there'd been a neon sign flashing over his head. Just great. Absolutely perfect. The one thing she absolutely hated and loathed in her work had just been dropped into her lap. A fed in the middle of her negotiation. She'd been a hostage negotiator with the NYPD for nearly a decade. Was damn good at it. Took an unorthodox approach in doing it but it worked for her. She sent a disarming smile at the fidgeting suspect, casually pushing a hand through her long hair, a signal to the watching snipers that everything was fine. She'd talked him into letting her stay. Didn't want her to get in trouble with her boss afterall. A comment that had elicited a smile and a grunt from the man. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had that problem.  
  
She had a foot in the door. But now, that foot was being pushed on. By one overzealous FBI agent who thought he was going to solve the situation.  
  
Apparently having dropped to the floor out of the suspect's sight, the agent had avoided capture and thus, was an unknown factor. Yet another factor that Laurie had to control in situation that was already balanced on a razor's edge. A antsy suspect, armed to the teeth and wired with a bomb that had, what looked like, a deadman switch. If he let go...  
  
Laurie's first order of business was to make sure he didn't. Not getting herself and everyone else in the bank blown up would be a good day in her books. Unfortunately, the agent watching her was making it quite clear he wanted to help. Which would be good. If Laurie wanted the help.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him hold up a piece of paper.  
  
Name's Danny Taylor - figured I should make it even, already heard your name. Pretty.  
  
The note was accompanied by a charming smile.  
  
She surreptitiously rolled her eyes. Uh oh. Figures. Only she would meet a cute guy, who unfortunately was a Fed, in the middle of a hostage situation and end up flirting with him through notes and gestures while she carried on a conversation with a man who was just this side of a catastrophic breakdown. Just beautiful.  
  
Can you move him to me?  
  
That note earned him a quick glare which transmitted the 'not a chance in hell' message loud and clear. If she could end this without resorting to a tactical solution she was going to. Hope he didn't have some place to be for lunch. His girlfriend would be pissed. If he had one that was.  
  
Lucky for her, Danny caught on fast. He grinned and scribbled another one.  
  
Am I annoying you?  
  
Smoothly, Laurie shifted the conversation with the suspect, inquiring about his personal life and complaining about the job interfering with her own. Who had time to date when you were constantly being paged to life or death situations. Guys tended not to be too gone on the idea of their girlfriend walking into hostage situations. That had earned a snicker from the suspect and what was halfway to an apology for ruining her day. It gave her the opening to assure him that, as suspects went, he wasn't half bad.  
  
Another smile.  
  
Okay so the Fed might be useful afterall. For a Fed.  
  
He seemed to guess her train of thought.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Okay, not so useful.  
  
She flicked an irritated finger at him as if striking at a fly. A movement so minuscule the suspect didn't see it but Danny did. His grin widened.  
  
Feel like getting coffee later?  
  
Laurie rolled her eyes again.  
  
If they lived through this? She was gonna kill him.  
  
Finis 


End file.
